


The Quinzel-Bastons

by TheShaddowedSnow



Series: Earths 53 through 105 [7]
Category: DCU
Genre: Family, First Meetings, Medical Conditions, Other, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22019182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShaddowedSnow/pseuds/TheShaddowedSnow
Summary: To say Lucy was surprised to find out she had a sister was an understatement.But now that she knows she will do anything to help Riley.
Relationships: Billy Batson/Lucy Quinzel
Series: Earths 53 through 105 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1324367
Kudos: 7





	The Quinzel-Bastons

“... I have a what?” Lucy gaped, finishing washing her hands quickly. Her aunt/adopted mom had called her from Gotham.

“A sister, dear. She’s only six. She… She’s in the hospital.” Lucy took a deep breath, leaning against her counter. She looked out to Faucet City, contemplating everything. 

“I’ll be in Gotham right away, Aunt D,” Lucy decided. “Stay by her side.”

-

“Where is she?” Lucy demanded as she entered the hospital, instantly honing in on Harley. The older blonde looked startled and surprised to see her eldest daughter.  


“Lucy-”

“Mother. Where. Is. My. Sister?” Lucy cut her off, glaring, eyes flashing green. Sure, it didn't mean much, since her power was future sight, but it at least looked frightening.  


“... She’s in recovery. He branded her, over her left eye,” Harley barely spoke above a whisper.

“Lead me to her,” Lucy sighed and glared. The artist was not having any of this.

“Lu-”

“Now, Quinn,” Lucy cut her off again, run a hand through her honey-blonde dyed hair.

-

“Who’re you?” the small blonde asked, looking over as her mama and a stranger walked in. Half her face was wrapped in bandages, leaving her blue eye free so she could see.

“I’m your sister, Lucy. How old are you?” Lucy asked gently, sitting near the bed. Riley was so small… God Lucy could only imagine living in that damn house with the Joker at eighteen, let alone at her sister’s age.

“I’m six…” Riley mumbled. “I'm guessing mama told you my name?” Lucy nodded, stroking her hair gently. “You look exactly like her, but shorter hair.”

-

“Mother…”

“Lucy I can do-”

“No, I’m claiming custody of her, I will take this to court! She shouldn’t have been around him, to begin with! Jesus, at least when you abandoned me you gave me to your sister!” Lucy exclaimed. The two were in the hospital lobby, as to not disturb a now-sleeping Riley.

“I was trying to protect you!” Harley said desperately.

“A damn good job of it you did with Riley, I didn’t even know she existed until Aunt Delila called me!” Lucy hissed. “What were you thinking? Raising her in a house with that monster? I’m claiming custody; I hope you realize!”

“Lu-” Harly flinched as she was cut off again.

“No, either you willingly give me custody, or I’ll see you in court,” Lucy hissed. “I’m not allowing you to put her in even more danger.”

-

“In all due respect, your honor, I am perfectly capable of taking care of my sister. She’d have a much more stable life with me in Fawcett City; I would be able to pay for all of her medical needs and be able to give her a relaxing and safe home environment. Riley’s injury is the proof you need that she cannot be left with our parents.”

-

“Where are we going?” Riley asked as Lucy helped her pack her things. Her green eye was now branded with a ‘J’ scar over it, the horizontal line of the ‘J’ where her eyebrow should be, but their monster of a male donor made sure that would never be able to grow back, and the hook landing just at her nose.

“Home. I’m going to be the one taking care of you from now on.”

“Okay…” Riley nodded and bit her lip nervously.

-

“But they taste yucky!” The six-year-old blonde complained.

“Riley, you need them, I know they’re yucky, but you want to be able to do all that fun stuff you do at school right?” Lucy prompted gently. Who knew getting a child to take their meds would be so complicated?

“Yeah…” Riley sighed. “I do…”

“Then you have to take them every day, okay? They’ll help you.”

“Fine…” Riley pulled a face as she used water to swallow what seemed like a mountain of pills she had to take twice daily.

-

“Here, this eyepatch will let you see through it but will cover your scar and eye like you wanted. Like a one way window,” Lucy explained as she helped Riely put it over her left eye. “Plus, since your ability has to be direct sight, I’ll help with that too.”

“Thank you so much, big sister!” Riley hugged her excitedly. Lucy chuckled and hugged the now-twelve-year-old back. Seeing how excited Riley was made the extra shifts and commissions worth it to get it made.

-

“Oh! I’m sorry!” Lucy blinked as she bumped into someone at the supermarket. It was after one of her shifts at the restaurant. It was pretty late as well, and Lucy was exhausted. She didn’t even fully register until the rather handsome stranger said anything.

“No, no! It’s my fault I wasn’t paying attention! I’m Lucy,” she reassured, messing with her hair. “I-uh-I’m sorry I just got off a shift.”

“Billy,” the black-haired male chuckled. “And I get it; life is super busy sometimes, this seems to be the only time I ever have to get groceries for the kids and I.” Lucy nodded and chuckled.

“I know, I still have to get my sister’s prescriptions refilled after this.” The two ended up in a rather pleasant conversation for the rest of their shopping, and Billy even insisted on paying for her groceries, which Lucy was incredibly thankful for.

-

“Wow,, hot date?” Riley asked her sister. Lucy was going through all of her nice clothes, trying to pick something out. 

“I… Yes.” Riley's eyes widened in surprise and went over, picking out a rather lovely but simple baby blue sundress, and put Lucy’s hair in a braided bun and did a quick, simple makeup job.

“There! You’ll wow him, I just know it!” Lucy giggled and blushed, hugging her sister.

“Love you, sister mine.”

“Love you too big sis!”

-

“You and big sis are dating then?” Riley asked the man who came around. Lucy wanted Riley to meet her boyfriend since they had been dating for a couple of months. Lucy was off to the side in the kitchen part of their small two-bedroom apartment.

“You must be Riley, I’m Billy,” Billy smiled, and Riley hummed as she shook his hand.

“Mmhm, I may be twelve, but I can and will make sure you don't see the light of day again in some mental institution if you hurt her. I can cause psychosis in people,” she warned, a glint in her eye. “And remember, sis fought for custody over me when she was eighteen, and I was six. I will always win on who she cares about more.”

“Noted,” Billy chuckled nervously. Lucy just shook her head as she listened in. She loved her sister, even if she could be a bit much sometimes. Still, they'd been through a lot in the past six years, and Lucy was glad her art was finally really taking off, she might be able to even leave her waitressing job soon.

“Dinner you two!” Lucy called. She sat down with them after Riley helped her set the table and serve the food, chatting happily. Lucy was just glad her baby sister was giving her boyfriend a chance.

-

“Hi, I’m Kelsey. We’ll be sharing a room,” a girl with kinky black hair and the same blue eyes as Billy said.

“Hi! I’m Riley! I’m fourteen!!” Riley waved as she grabbed a box from the car. She and her sister were moving in with Billy and his family.

“I’m ten, but I’m going to be eleven in a month, wanna be friends?”

“I wanna be sisters!”

-

“So does this make us sisters-in-law or stepsisters?”

“Hm…. I think we’re sisters, no matter what.”


End file.
